A Heart For A Sword NEW REMIX
by crashball20
Summary: when the virgin god breaks the one law she forces on her followers to keep and is caught up in a desprite attempt to fix the problem she started. th
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**i do not own these people or any creature in this story**

_**thank you anqelapaw for this isperation all credit goes to her and why would you care!!**_

**A heart for a sword**

It was time for all the half bloods to head for the dining hall. On the way Percy stopped Annabeth and told her to meet him on the beach after dinner. During dinner Percy tried to pull himself together telling him he could do it over and over not realizing people were staring at him.

After dinner Percy dashed outside so he would be ready and he would not have all his friends and enemies staring at him once he told Annabeth the news.

Once he was out on the beach he saw three Nereid talking and giggling one walked up to him and kissed him right as annabeth was in sight of him .Finally the Nereid backed up and smiled to herself and swam a way.

"Go to hell" Annabeth screamed and ran away crying

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth wait!"Percy took off after trying to tell her to stop but she kept going

when he reached her cabin he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door but when it oped it was not what he expected instead of Annabeth there was a little boy.

"I want to talk to Annebeth"percy shouted

"she is not in the talking mood" said the boy and slam the door shut

with that Percy turn and went to his cabin with out a word. everyone was already in there cabin or still at the dining hall, bye this time it was dark out and the day noises were changing in to the sounds of the night . All Percy could do when he got back is stand there he had just screwed up everything. For the fallowing weeks Percy did nothing no training, no talking, no sleeping, no eating, no nothing all he did do was lay on his bed and stare at the roof.

"knock knock " grover said opening the door

"hi"said percy half in reality half not

"Chiron told me to tell every one about the capturn the flag tonight he wishes you will come." grover said trying to cheer Percy up.

"okay"Percy said just trying to get him to leave.

"Percy" grover said more stern

"okay fine I'll go" Percy gave


	2. Chapter 2

**The pain that follows**

at capture the flag the teams ended up being all big cabins verses all the little cabins putting Percy on the bound to lose team

when every one got to the field Percy took guard duty then the horn sounded

with in 30 seconds Percy was fighting off three campers at the same time, but he did not have his mind in the right place it was at the moment on the beach and the talk he had with the little boy.

then 'wham' Percy gets laid out bye the side of a sword while some of the campers on his team try and fight of the other team from the flag Percy just lays there and a thought pops in to his mind that night on the beach it was not his fault.

then with that he finally get up and creams the nearest enemy camper with his sword then another with his shield one after another they fall till there all down and hie team has gotten there flag secured once more.

"hay guard for me " Percy said all ready running full steam for the other teams flag

once the other team saw Percy they gave him **hell!!**

Apollo's cabin shot arrows left and right

Ares cabin charged full speed

Athena's cabin had set traps earlier and were releasing them or charging with ares cabin

all the other cabin on the team were fighting some were else but one person was doing nothing one person.

--

When Percy saw these attackers coming at him and the traps and arrows going off and flying bye him bye him he did the one thing he could do** run faster.**

You see the target Percy was running towards was not the flag but Annabeth and she was the one person doing nothing because she saw Percy running threw hell to get to her.

When the attackers reached him he ran strait towards them to see Annabeth but failed to go through and was captured and taken prisoner once prisoner they took his weapons and tied him to a tree.

the person guarding him was one of Athena's kids he thought he had Percy good what he did not know was Percy stole a knife from one of the ares kids in the struggle reaching around the tree to his sleeve pulling it out and cut the rope just enough to loosen it so he can escape but it looks like nothing happen to it. when the guard isn't looking he slips out and knocks the guard out , Percy notice's it is dark and knows the game could end any second so he takes off running but this time a little more care full.

Running threw a forest in the dark is not that smart but he s got no time them he sees her standing on the hill fighting off one of the Dionysus kids.

slowly he sneaks up be hind the hill when a thought hits him 'Athena is the goddess of wisdom so that make her kids smart so there must be more traps Percy scans the ground hen he see them hundreds of smoke bombs rope pulls arrow launchers and bells and some magic stuff he had never seen and to make his luck worse he was standing on a perisher release smock bomb.

Percy reached over and grabbed a big rock and sat it on his shoe then took his shoe off and continued up the hill, when close to the top he hid behind a really big rock and waited.

--

when Percy's team retreated and Annabeth was alone he left his hiding spot and walked up behind her...

"hi"

"whaa Percy you scared me " Annabeth said

"sorry"

"sorry sorry so all you can say is sorry!"Annabeth shouted

"hay calm down i just want to talk" I said

"ha just talk hum let me think o yes like last time!!"she shouted again

"hay i came to tell you I'm sorry!"I yelled back

"o great joy you said it now beat it you damn" she tarted to cry a little

"you damn" she tried to finish her sentence but could not

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad but I did not kiss that Nereid i did not want this to hap" my sentence was ended my her kissing me...

_**want happens next :-o read read read!! **_

**and the next chap has not been fixed to the new story line so you will have to wait for that but please review!! and if you review give me a name and it will end up in the story but only for 5 days will the name thing be going on so hurry up!!:-)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Tables turn**

I wake up one morning to the sound of bang I get up and open the door just to have it slammed in my face next thing I know

"Where is she, tell us!"The Athena cabin yelled

"What are you talking about where's how!" I shouted back

"Annabeth!"They all shouted

"What do you mean she's gone" I said shooting up from the ground

"I saw her last night at dinner" I said

"It happened Last night she went for a walk and did not come back!" shouted one of the older camper's s

At the big house Chiron had all ready summoned all of the cabin leaders

"we need to choose someone to confront the oracle know it's time to see how goes" Chiron said

'silence'

"I think Percy should go"said the leader from the Athena cabin

which shocked all of us

"but"I tried to disagree but was denied with a stern look that even ares would have been scared.

"I do not think Annabeth ran away i think she was kidnapped" stated the athena cabin

"no dip aren't you supposed to be the smart ones" sneered Clarisse

"okay i will go" i said

i stood up and made my way up stairs to the orical.

once up stair i made my way over to the orical it was dark up there only 2 windows one on each side with crates and animals heads mounted on the walls and old armor every where else but right across from me was a mummy i walk right up to it and spoke

"where is Annabeth?"

nothing

then every thing strted to glow green then the orical spoke...

**Please review if you review the top ten people will tell me a name and i will put those names in this story**!!

**It's geting good hope you like it this is my first story **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own this book **

**O and thank you for the reviews I love some of them and yes I know I have short chaps so far but that's all I wanted to say there so please and if you have ideas for those short chaps tell me and I will think about it.**

**The path that's given**

_four shall go and travel up to Oregon_

_you will find a friend that's covered bye evil_

_you will lose to lose and find the missing_

_a son of the big three will be found on the Columbia_

_a hunter a son of Poseidon a daughter of Athena and a son of ares will unite_

_one will fall but will not die_

_one will be victorious but not win_

_you will save true love put pay the price_

after that i made my way down stairs and found every one still waiting.

**sorry I'm swimming now so it will take longer but i will finish this tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

_**i do not own this book**_

**on the road**

we were headed for a place called Salem Oregon, it was 10 hours away we all pritty much thought this would be hell but once we got there we found out we were wrong.

"it's beauty full "!! shouted one of the girls

"o great a princes is up"groaned Matt (the ares kid)

"hey just because you can be as cool do not mean you have to be rude"yelled May (the hunter)

"will you two shut up" i shouted

they replayed with a slap/punch

"we have arrived"announced our driver

"look a river"shouted May

"ya i see them all the time"said Matt

we step out of the car and Booooom the car or something was rigged we jump except the Athena girl how is blown off her feet and in to the river.

next thing i know the hunter are against a tree im surrounded by skeletons and some hell hounds are attacking Matt

cross the river a party was taking place and o boy had seen every thing he lunges in to the river after the girl.

with in 10 minets Matt has a huge cut on his leg and chest the only thing we could have done is what we did do run.half

--

"sir we found the half bloods but in all the fighting they some how got away"said the gaurd

"is that so"said Luke holding his sword backbiter

"sir we did see the athena girl get blown in to the river"the gaurd said trying not to shake or cry

"humm... fine find the girl and bring her here now"!!

"yes sir"

--

**_sorry for the long wait i will up date tomorrow review_**


End file.
